


The End

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, also i hope i tagged the right jess, but like in a good way, but that's cuz they're all in heaven okay, everyone's dead, i know it says major character death, i'm not totally sure that's her last name, its not like bad major character death, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: This is basically a fic that i wrote awhile back about how i think spn should end. So Sam and Dean fight the big bad and lose, but it's okay, because they can finally have peace.





	

He always knew it would end with the two of them. Well, for awhile it was gonna be the three of them. But Cas had been gone for months now. Gone for good this time. Dean had waited for him to come back. Like he always seemed to. But it didn’t happen this time, so he and Sammy moved on. Went to take on the big bad together. Just like always.

So here they are, beaten and bleeding, facing the end. Sammy lying next to him, smiling at him with blood on his teeth.

“It’s gonna be okay Sammy. It’s almost over.”

“I know.”

Sam shuts his eyes and grimaces. Dean lies next to him and hears the footsteps getting closer. He tries to say something, anything, but his words get stuck in the blood in his mouth. Then there’s pain, and Sam screaming, and then nothing. Just darkness.

“Dean… DEAN!!!”

His eyes open when he hears Sam yelling and the first thing he sees is his brother’s shoes on asphalt. He rolls over with a groan, grabs Sam’s offered hand and is promptly pulled to his feet.

“Where the hell are we?”

“No idea. I mean, it was just nothing and then I was standing here alone. And then I blinked and you were laying on the road next to me.”

Dean huffed, clearly annoyed.

“I swear to god, if the angels pulled us out again, and we have to go another round with god knows what, I’m gonna gank every last one of them and call it a day. But I guess being poofed onto some random road is better than being poofed into some flying metal death trap.”

“Flying metal death trap? It was a plane Dean. And that was years ago. You need to let it go.”

“Let it go? I will let it go when someone apologizes. Until then, I’m staying pissed about it and there’s nothing you can do so just-“

“Okay! Dean. I get it. Let’s just figure out where we are and we can argue about your ridiculous grudge holding later.” Sam smacks him in the chest and starts walking up the road. Dean narrows his eyes at him but doesn’t say anything and follows.

They walk for what seems like hours. Silent except for the sound of their boots on black top, and Dean’s occasional complaints about walking, and being put in random places without a car… or a map. He’s about to start complaining about the angels again when he runs into Sam’s back and looks up to see a small building in the distance. Light pouring into the darkness from the small windows and shadows dancing to the music seeping into the night.

“Uh Sammy? Does that look like The Roadhouse or I am losing my mind?”

“Well, although I can’t really vouch for the state of your mind, that definitely looks like The Roadhouse.”

“Cute Sammy, real cute. So…we goin in there?”

“Not really anywhere else to go is there?” Sam shrugs and heads toward the bar, long since turned to ash in their time but standing tall and sturdy wherever they are now. Dean matches his stride as they head for the door.

They stand by the door for a moment, neither opening it, just standing in awkward silence. They look at each other, then to the door then back again before nodding and heading inside.

The sight that greets them is a little overwhelming. Everyone’s there. Standing around the bar, smiles on their faces and beers in their hands. There’s laughter echoing from someone and after standing in the door for a moment they get a greeting from behind the bar.

“Hola amigos!” Ash calls as he hands Ellen another beer.

Other greetings follow. Everyone talking over everyone else. Ellen and Jo are sitting at the bar chatting with Ash who seems to be in charge of drink distribution. Rufus is sitting at a table talking away to a disturbed looking Kevin. Bobby and Mary both stand at the same time and make their way to the boys. Before they can reach them though, a mass of blonde hair runs from a corner of the bar and wraps itself around Sam so tight he looks like he can’t breathe. It takes him a second to realize who’s strangling him before he pulls her closer and smiles into her shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

“Jess.” He breaths against her and she just laughs and hugs him tighter before letting go to look at him.

“Hey there tiger. Glad you could make it.” She laughs with a smile and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Jess steps back for a minute to let Bobby and Mary through. They stand in front of the boys, just looking, fond smiles on their faces. Mary pulls Sam in first, then grabs Dean’s arm and squishes him against his brother in the tightest hug either of them have ever had.

“I missed you boys. But you’re here now and that’s what matters right?”

They both choke out replies the best they can manage. Upon being released from Mary’s grasp they’re pulled in by Bobby. He hugs Sam first, muttering words into his shoulder that no one else can hear. The he grabs Dean and holds him tight, patting him on the cheek before letting him go fully.

“I’m so proud of you boys. You know that? We all are. You did good.” He pats Sam on the shoulder and smiles at Kevin as he walks up, looking over his shoulder at Rufus with a pained expression.

“Hey guys. Good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too Kevin. You uh…You okay? You look a little traumatized.” Dean says happily as he claps him on the shoulder. Kevin’s eyes widen as he looks up at Sam and Dean.

“What? Yeah. Oh yeah. Rufus was just telling me about some of his hunts.” He looks back at Rufus again and grimaces. Sam laughs and shakes his head before saying.

“Yeah, that’ll traumatize the best of us.” Kevin laughs humorously before walking over to the bar with a dazed expression on his face. Sam goes off to sit with Jess and talk and Dean wanders around talking to everyone and catching up.

Turns out everyone made it to heaven after the shit storm that is a hunter’s life. And Ash hacked the system and got everybody together. So parties at the Roadhouse are a pretty common thing. Ellen and Jo share a heaven like Sam and Dean but spend most of their time at the Roadhouse with Ash. It’s too weird not being with him when they know exactly where he is. Plus he still passes out on the pool table sometimes so someone has to be there to serve drinks.

After awhile Bobby pulls Dean off to the side. Dean sees him look to Mary with a questioning look and then sees her nod. Bobby nods back and then looks to Dean, pulling him over to a door that Dean swears wasn’t there a minute ago. Bobby takes a deep breath before tilting his head towards the door.

“He’s been waitin for ya.” And walks back to the bar like it’s nothing, like those five words didn’t just tear Dean’s world apart…again.

Dean stares at the door for maybe a second before reaching for the handle and stepping through. Hoping against every hope that what he thinks is on the other side is really there. His foot hits soft ground as he looks at probably the brightest scene he’s ever seen. The grass is incredibly green and the sky is incredibly blue and he thinks that the flowers probably smell great, and they probably have all kinds of bees flying around them doing their thing. But all he sees is the man in the trench coat.

It’s been months since he’s seen him. Maybe just a couple, maybe more than six, he doesn’t know. He stopped counting. But he knows one thing if he knows anything at all. No matter how long it was. It was too long.

He walks up to him slowly, waiting for him to turn around. He doesn’t. He stands about a foot behind him for a moment before speaking.

“Hello Cas.” He makes his voice low and scratchy, imitating all the times this amazing man has snuck up on him and done the same. Cas snaps his head in his direction. Turning his body slowly afterwards to face Dean. A smile spreads its way across his face and in seconds he’s beaming at Dean.

“You made it. You’re home.”

Before Dean can say anything Cas is wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. Dean fists his hands in the back of the trench coat until his knuckles are white and holds on as if his life depended on it. Depended on this odd man in front of him, and Dean thinks, maybe, in a way, it did.

(fade to black)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally like the first fic i ever wrote. so be gentle, and i also wrote it before they took charlie away from us, so that's why she's not there. also i like to pretend that she's still in oz, with her girlfriend, happy and gay and alive. :D I have a [ tumblr ](http://jeffersonshattricks.tumblr.com/) so feel free check it out over there for more fics! (i hope that link works i've never tried this before! thanks for reading guys! <3


End file.
